Foxy's Anger
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: -Beginning set before "The Bite."- Foxy the Young cub is having trouble fitting in with Freddy's band, and ends up hurt by their actions. Will anyone care he is off stage? Or will a certain young boy find a place in Foxy's damaged heart? T for cursing and blood.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Before reading, here's some extra details on the story~**

**This story happens before "The Bite" and when Foxy was only a cub and part of the Freddy Fazbear's band. Yes yes, I know animatronics can not age, so here's what's up; Foxy has no eye patch yet, no tears, or hook yet. So you can guess he looks a lot younger. Now, if any questions, I shall answer them up here~ On the bottom of the page will be my Author's Section or whatever it's called, I'm trying to increase my writing skills since I am in High-school now. ~ So, enjoy~**

* * *

Foxy's POV:  
_Sittin alone in this dark room, where those mechanical bastards sent me._

_I didn't want this, now did I?_

_When I was a lad, I wanted to be in Freddy's band when I first arrived._

_You know, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?_

_I thought the first day went well, with me playing the bass and everything, but they told me other things.._

"The children don't like you Foxy. You're scaring away all the kids." Bonnie said, glaring at me with his pink eyes.

I looked up at the three band members, my yellow eyes flickering with sadness, "They don't like me...?" My tail lowered along with my ears.

Freddy shook his head, producing little noises from how old the bear was.

Looking at them, I tried not to show any sadness, "I'm sorry I ruined everything.." I forced the words out, no matter how sad I was. I shut down, so I would be awake in the morning.

000000000

My gears started whirling as my eyes opened. I was in a dark room. "How did I get here?"

_It was Pirate Cove. Why was I here?_

_Did they move me?_

This crushed me deeply, now I knew they did not want me interfering with their band.

I sat in the middle of Pirate Cove, oil slowly sliding down from my eyes to neck.

_No one cared I was gone. Maybe Freddy and the others were right.._

My ears suddenly perked at a young child's voice asking, "Where's Foxy, Mommy?"

The female's disembodied voice then replied to her son,

"_No one needs that old thing anymore, you'll be fine with the trio right here."_

_I knew no one would care if I was present on the stage or not, I should of just faced my denial and accepted facts._

The room was quiet until the clicking of the Pirate Cove door unlocking was heard from behind the curtains. A young boy with brunette hair and gentle icy blue eyes sneaked over to where I was currently at which surprised me. The child sat down.

"I always liked you over those dumb robots. Can you tell me a story, Pirate Foxy?"

The brunette's words were barely louder than a mumble, but I could still hear his request from my giant ears.

"Ay, I sailed across the Seven Seas with my ship to find the Treasure Island where secretive golds and riches lay buried deep in the caves. When dockin' my ship near the sandy beach, a bunch of rival pirates started attackin' me-"

I stopped. _I'm not a Pirate... This kid must think I'm a pirate by me being in Pirate Cove. __Maybe this was something I should get adapted to, maybe kids would like me better this way? I sure did feel happy when this kid paid actual attention to me, maybe I am pirate material.._

I then chose a different topic to talk about to the young fellow,

"What be your name, matey?"

"Mike, Mike Schmidt."

Since all the animatronics had high-tech memory systems, I made sure to remember Mike by being my new friend.

_Yeah, that's what I'll call him, friend..._

* * *

**Oh my God, I know that was short**_._**But I wanted to get a feel of**** writing longer than I usually do, don't worry, the future chapters will be long. I'm trying to read all the FNaF but they keep increasing. I have alerts for them too. XD Good job fellow writers out there~ So I wanted to write a story before the writings reached 100 at least. Remember to review~ and give me some things you liked about this story~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Innocent Fox-y

**Thank you guys for all the support, I really appreciate it! But I'm not a good writer~ ^ ^ So, sorry I took so long, all my fan fictions of FNaF aren't updating anymore so I had time to write this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Foxy's POV:

It was morning, an' it was time for someone's party to start.

I had high hopes that the lad, Mike, would come visit me again. Since we got alone so well an' all.

But slowly the day passed, as no one came to visit me all day.

So my great hopes were slowly going down.

_I really wish he was here.. I had nothin' to do.. An' the matey made me feel special for once.._

0000000000000000

Loud stomping came near the entrance to Pirate Cove, so I turned my head to the sound, perking my ears up.

Freddy Fazbear slowly entered the door, an' opened the curtains.

"Foxy, I know you're awake." He said, shaking me roughly.

I then slowly opened my dimly lit yellow eyes at him, feeling sad again how he put me here instead of his band.

He stared at me with his cold eyes an' pushed me out of Pirate Cove. "What was that for?" I said.

The bear towered over me by his huge size. Glaring at me, he said, "Follow me."

_That's all?_

I slowly followed him, unsure what events would occur up ahead.

"Has one of the children snuck off to see you, Foxy?"

I said nothing.

He repeated his question to me, "Did one of them see you?"

"N-No."

Bonnie came over, grabbing my mechanical throat, staring he dead pink eyes into my own.

He threw me across the room, an' when I landed, tables broke from my weight.

Bonnie then spoke in his angry tone, starting to glitch out, "K-Kids aren't allowed to G-GO back there!" His glitched out voice scared me, since I never heard it like that befor'.

Me' eyes started to leak oil, as I shouted angrily at him, "I'M JUST AS IMPORTANT AS YOU MATEYS!"

Chica looked at me, lowering her beak. "We're the main deal here Foxy. You're worthless **scrap**." She pushed me back down into the floor, me' eyes faded away a bit.

I got up an' ran down the hall, back to what I called home now..

0000000000000000

At about 8 P.M, the curtains swished open, revealing a small figure.

"Captain Foxy?"

He switches the light on, an' I smile at him. "Ye came back! I thought you left me!" I patted the spot next to me, showing a smile. But then, I realized...It was late for a kid to be her'. _What is wrong with this situation_?

Mike walked over from the shadows, an' I see tears have been coming down his face..I was shocked for me' ol' landlubber to be upset. "Foxy...Mom and Dad have been fighting.. I just had to get away from them.."

"Your lads be fightin'? Wha' for?"

He sat down next to me, explaining his dire crisis. "My Daddy hadn't been coming home lately until late at night, and his job usually ends at 6. Mommy yelled at him, asking what he's been doing. Daddy always says the same thing though, "My job needed me a few extra hours. Then they started to fight..And-.." His eyes clouded with sadness and he hugged me. "I don't want to go back Foxy!"

I felt awful for my friend, so I took him into my arms and whistled, "The Toreador Song." the one Freddy always liked to listen to.

The door barged open, a guard standing there, I was frightened when they hit me with their baton across the snout. They grabbed the boy from my arms and I screeched, "DON'T TAKE HIM." I bit down on the Security Guard's head, blood squirting everywhere.

Mike started to cry as another set of guards came in, one taking him and one tearing a gash in my pelt.

The last thing I saw was chunks of flesh flying off my teeth and Mike getting carried away crying, "NO! FOXY! HE'S NOT BAD! DON'T HURT HIIIM!" Before getting shutdown.

_And that's the day.. 87' happened_...

* * *

**No. That tugged my heart strings. Why am I doing this to myself? So, people were waiting for the next chapter but I wanted to be longer..but I kept taking forever. I hope you guys are pleased with this. And no. It isn't done. YAY. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Dead hearts

**Well~ Hello guys! This story became so popular over a week or so. Gee! What's up with you sickos and Foxy's sadness?! Kidding, kidding. So, I finally got my charger for my Laptop so Stories will come out quicker! Don't rush me either. Now, onto this. Story. Wait! I forgot. Beginning of chapter 2 is when he got his hook, I forgot to mention, But he's almost a pirate! Argggg~  
**

* * *

Mike's POV:  
  
"Foxy.." I said sadly to myself as my parents drove me home, away from the now crime scene.

00000000000

I woke up, looking around, startled._ When did I fall asleep? Was I really /that/ tired? _I then remembered the robotic fox._ Foxy was my favorite out of all the robots! I had to go back._ But first, I went to my piggy bank, opening the knob off the bottom and dumped about 5 bucks in my hand.

_This should be good._

I hopped outside, onto my porch and sat onto my emerald colored bike. The sun gleamed off of it's shiny colored paint. It was a newly bought bike my Dad bought me for him and Mom fighting all the time.

Then, a bell chime sounded.

Turning my head, I saw my best friend, Alyssa! She always helped me out! She had dark brown hair, almost looking like a shade of black, and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Mike! What are you doing out?"

My mouth curled into a smile, "I'm going to Freddy Fazbear's! I need to help my friend."

Alyssa's face turned into a shocked, panicked, look. "That place is bad though! There was a killing there!" She gasped out.

I shook his head, "I knew it'd be a waste of time explaining it to someone." I turned my pedals to my bike, starting to ride off slowly.

"Wait!"

She started to ride after me, then her bike came to a halt next to mine. "I'll help you. I've been there before, and I would do anything for a friend. But you gotta catch me!" Her bike whirled off, going quickly.

"Hey! Get back here!"

000000000000

After we went to pick up a few items at the dollar store, I parked in front of the building.

I whipped around, turning to Alyssa, "Okay, here we are. Now, we need to go in quietly."

But my words were of no use since the girl ran in, probably waking up a dinosaur or something.

_Oh great._

I ran in, after my crazy friend. She was already in Pirate Cove. I stepped in, seeing a shutdown Foxy. My blue eyes formed tears and I wiped them off quickly.

On my shoulder, I had a shoulder pack, so I reached in it and pulled out an eye-patch, putting it around Foxy's left eye. "Aye...Captain Foxy.." I sniffled a bit loudly and pretended I had allergies.

Alyssa patted my back, as if silently telling me it was okay. I nodded thanks to her and reached in again for something else.

I put a tiny present box on the table next to him, placing a card on it.

"I'll be back, friend.." I sniffled, and shooed Alyssa out of the room, hoping she understood.

Now, I was in the room alone with my pal..

_Foxy..You were only trying to protect me.. _I gave him a kiss on the cheek, letting tears flow from my cheeks.

"Aye, I never would leave ya, even if the entire world hated me."

_That voice! _I turned around, smiling and hopped on him, hugging him tightly.

I shook my head, "Don't ever scare me like that!"

He showed a smile, ruffling my hair. "I won't, I won't." He looked at his paw and placed it on his eye-patch. "Wha-?"

"You're more of a pirate now.."

His muzzle came to my cheek, nuzzling me.

"Ye should go now, lad. I can see you whenever you come by again." His tail brushed my arm.

I nodded and waved goodbye, leaving, happy to see my friend was okay.

000000000000

Foxy's POV:

I turned to see a tiny box with a little red bow placed on it neatly. _Just like me fur~ _I opened it slowly with my hook an' looked inside.

"Mike.."

I howled quietly, happy that he cared about me an' wiped the oil from me eyes.

Getting up on my tip-toes, I placed the box up high. 

_Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw.._

_They had lights inside their eyes.. They had lights inside their eyes.._

_Did you see the closing window, did you hear the slamming door?_

_They moved forward and my heart died, they moved forward and my heart died.._

_Please please tell me what they looked like, did they seem **afraid** of you?_

_They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew.._

Slowly, I sat down, smiling up at the ceiling, looking at the memento Mike gave me as a little kid_._

Now he was older, but he didn't visit anymore.

The rose.. Laid in his paws. The rose Mike gave him.

* * *

**AUGH. First of all, the song is called "Dead hearts" It's freaking Foxy's theme. Like wow. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see how Older Mike is doing in the next chapter. Will he ever see Foxy again? What will happen? Put your predictions in the reviews~~**__


	4. Chapter 4: Regretting Jobs

**Sup guys, I am so sorry I'm taking this long to make the forth chapter. Blaah. So after school stuff and other stuff. I might wanna do an animation for this story! So stay tuned on my Youtube account, Alyssa TheLynxFox! So. Um. We go into the future where Mike is 18. Hue hue. And he tries to find some job? Maybe at like. Olive Garden. XDD Also. The Manager is named Giovanni Fazbarr for a reason. My friend, Giovanni got me into FNaF. AND I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR IT. He looked at my binders today in German Class and said, "You really like Foxy, don't you?" Cause Foxy is drawn all over my binder. Um. Oops? If you have any questions that you want me to answer publicly, after you are done typing your question, type, "Foxy is gr-eaaaaaaat!" I'm kidding. But type one character's name in your comment if you want it up here. Because all I gotten were such supporting comments! I really appreciate it! :D I seriously thought no one would care for this story, since why not? After this story, shall be Golden Freddy story, Since he is my second favorite. And then, I'll make forum for you guys to roleplay with me on Skype, Deviantart, Instagram, Kik, YE NAME IT!**  
**Okay Alyssa, stop rambling. These people are waiting for your story. Why am I talking to myself..OMG SHUT UP. XDD On to the story~  
**

* * *

Mike's POV:

I entered the building, while eating my ,almost done, turkey sandwich. The crumpled up ad awaited me in my pocket since I was seriously in need of a job.

_I kinda got fired from Chuck E. Cheese's..._

So, I scanned the room, it was empty since I arrived at like, 10 o'clockish. _Where was this damn manager?_

Finally, my eyes lay on a young man, looking to be about in his thirties, and I figured he was the owner of this place.

Walking up to him, I tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir.. I'm trying to get a job and I was actually interested in this place."

The man's brown eyes met mine and he looked worried for a quick second, then changed his facial impression to a smile. "Hello there! What are you here for? Cook, Janitor-?"

"Night Guard?"

"Oh.." He looked shocked, then said with a quivering voice, "Y-You sure?" His fingers wrapped around each other, twitching slightly.

Shrugging, I replied with, "Sure..? Why n-"

"Okay! You got the job! My name is Giovanni Fazbarr! Call me that if you please. " He holds out his hand, grabbing mine and shaking it rather quickly like in some kind of rush.

I was stunned. _That's it? No interviews? Whatever. I'll accept it. I really need this job._

He handed me my official suit and hat. He showed me my office, which was rather tiny. It had a fan with a cupcake..With eyes. _Oh. That's somewhat normal._

Along with this, I got a tablet, with cameras and the place's power percentage on it. The man told me how it was best to close the doors, which were on my left and right, when really needed. He then left me with the tablet in my hands and I sighed. "This is gonna be a long night..This is stupid.. One hundred twenty dollars for seven days. Damn.."

0000000000000000

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria..I remember this place.. It has been such a long time.._

**"Aye, I never would leave ya, even if the entire world hated me."  
**  
It was now 12. By now, I kinda regret coming here. As when I took out the tablet, tapping on it, was the animatronics, looking away from me.

"Ehhhh..."

**Riiiiinng, Riiiiinng.**

_The phone? At this time?_

When I picked up the cellular device, I then realized it was just a recording of a man's voice. He sounded..Worried.

_"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

I stared at the phone, "Why the hell would I be worried? This is a pretty easy job and I really don't think people would come rob this place. Unless..Really desperate."

_"Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

_It sure was. I loved it here.. _

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_The bite.. Right? I remember that, but the memory is sorta hazy.._

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

_Wait. Their not alive right?_

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

_So amazing.. But that guy that got bit kinda seems outta it, well, it seems like he is on the news._

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

_They stuff you in a suit?! And you'll most likely die? Hell no!_

I started to get up but then turned to the phone as the recording was still playing.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

_I need the money really badly though. Ugh, shit, now I gotta risk dying in a pizzeria with walky talky robots._

I sat back down, groaning, picking up the tablet once again. "Hey guys. Don't kill me the first night. Heh. Please." I said to the camera with the main band standing there.

Right next to me, there was a pamphlet I forgot to take a glance at. I opened it up, showing each character on each page.

First page, Freddy Fazbear, leader of the gang. My eyes swiveled to the camera, looking at the bear. I shivered. He was the brown bear with blue eyes along with his top hat and bow tie. He kinda, scared me.

Next page, Bonnie the Bunny. A male bunny with a red bow tie. He loves to play the guitar and is pretty good at it. Come watch him play his epic solo. "Hm." I looked up at the tablet once again, seeing the purple bunny standing forward.

Third page, Chica the Chicken. She has her cupcake in her hand, and wants you and your kids to eat as much pizza as you wish. She's yellow with a bib saying, "Let's eat!"_ Sorta creepy.. I hope she means eating the pizza._

The last page was.. Blank.. It was odd since I saw faded out works on it, like someone whited it out. But it was barely noticeable since the pamphlet was colored white. I read the page to myself, well all the words I could actually see. "Pirate..Lives...Cove.. Hook.. One eye... Loves...Steal.. Pizza... Don't.. Trust.. Him.. Around.." I squinted, trying to read the last word. Then my face transformed into a frightened face, realizing the word. It must of been a mistake..

_Don't trust him around your kids.. That sounds a bit.. Creepy. I understand he is a villain but.. Why would you not trust him around your kids? Wait.. Who is this anyways?_

_1:00.. I took that long?! I'm supposed to be working.._

I looked at the camera, my eyes widened in fear. "Um. Where the hell is the r-rabbit?" My fingers pressed through all the cameras, and I finally found him, in Camera 5. The room was creepy though, plus the fact the rabbit was staring directly at the camera I was looking through. Heads of the robot beasts lay there on the table and shelves, I couldn't stand to look anymore, so I switched back to Camera 1A again.

"Chica.." I breathed out. Scanning through the many cameras, first of all, the bunny was getting close, and the chicken was finally found in Camera 4B. "HOLY SHIT." I turned to the right, and tapped the light button.

Chica stared at me, jaws parted open, "I'm hungry... Let's eat.."


	5. Chapter 5: Brave Soul

**Well, on the other story, I didn't feel like making an Author's Section. XD Cause we really didn't need it to spoil the mood. Now, I don't have much to talk about right now, but thank you for all the support you guys mean a lot to me! Every time I see reviews saying, "Can't wait! Do more! Please update! I love this story!" it just eggs me on to make more chapters, and puts a smile on my face. Make sure to favorite me if you like anything I like~ See you at the end, maybe~  
**

* * *

Mike's POV:

"Nice Chica.. Don't eat me.."

Her eyes stared through me, making me highly uncomfortable. I slowly stepped forward. "Don't you remember me? Bite of '87?"

This made her mad.

I panicked and slammed my fist on the door button. Outside of the metal door I hear a screech saying, "_FOXY'S KID!" _While she madly stomped around outside of my safe-house.

_Foxy? Who's Foxy?_

The chicken finally dashed away, back into the kitchen. So, it was now safe to check the cameras. But first, I opened the door back up.

I brought up my tablet, staring closely at each room. Bonnie was backing off for some reason. I switched to the main stage, Freddy was still in the same place. This made me feel a tad bit better. Switching to another room, I found a place called _Pirate Cove. Hmm.. Wonder what's up with this- GAH!_

Foxy's POV:

I stared out of the curtains, lookin' dead straight into the red flashing light.

"Aye, new night guard be on duty? Maybe I should be comin' out early~?"

_Darn, he be new right? None of the gang know this though. They have outdated memory banks, eh?_

I dashed out into the hallway, skidding around the corner. Me head butted through the metal door that shut before me. "Argghh. Open the door!"

A muffled scream came from inside, "Never!" I stood there, growling. Swinging my hook, I ripped a hole into the door with mighty force.

With a yelp, he hit me on the back of the head, imprintin' a dent on me head. "That's enough! You took me matey away! He is now miserable because of you!" The rose was tucked into me chest fur, the petals gently tilted back and forth as I dashed to him. "Why did you TAKE him?!" The hook met the human's skin, ripping it roughly, makin' a deep wound.

The lad was crying with water drippin' down his face. "Stop, p-please!" I cut him off with a slam to the cheek.

"All your fault!" I grabbed his scruff and slammed him to the ground, I raised my hook. His hat fell of his head.

_**"My parents are having a rough time.."  
**_**  
**My eyes shrunk, he took the rose from my chest and stared at me, his eyes gently closin'. "Please.. I'm Mike... Schmidt."

_M-Mike..You're back.._

My arms wrapped around the man, sobs overtook my breath, making me make choking sounds. "Mike. I missed you so much.." Oil dripped onto his pelt.

"Don't cry." He said, wiping my eyes with his coat.

Slowly, I turned my head up at him. I whimpered, "Michael... you look so.. Grown.." The man smiled.

He smiled, but I almost got frightened when I saw blood oozing from the cut on his cheek. It slowly dripped down to his mouth and he shut his eyes once again.

"Michael?" I shook him roughly, staring at him in fear. "Wake up! Why ye not be wakin' up?!"

Mike's POV:

_Pitter patter._

The sound of rain was heard from inside the building, I opened my eyes to see a doctor in front of me.

"Ah, at moment's time! You're finally awake! We don't know who called, but we crying so we tracked the phone call down to see you bleeding from cheek to arm. Luckily, you only fainted from the amount of blood loss, but we made sure you get enough blood to get you up and alive again.. The weird thing was, a young man donated a lot of blood to you, that.. He said it was worth dying to give you your good health..."

I sat up slowly, seeing the IV needle siting next to me. "You don't know who the man was?"

"He said.. His name was Foxy.."

_No_!

I got up, sprinting out the door, and got in my car that was there, probably because it got towed here. My madly shaking hand inserted the key into the hole of the car and drove off like a jet through the sky. When I got to the pizzeria, I slammed into the front doors, and what I saw.. Was.. Horrible..

A body lay there, blood and cuts all over, with patches of fur on the bare skin. The suit was right next to the very young male. I slowly stepped over and kneeled down. "You gave up your life for m-me?.." His eyes slowly glowed to life, showing an unrealistic shade of yellow.

_"Did you touch them, did you hold them? Did they follow you to town? _

_They make me feel I'm falling down, they make me feel I'm falling down._

_Was there one you saw too clearly? Did they seem too real to you?_

_They were kids that I once knew..They were kids that I once knew."_

Then Foxy's life appeared to me, **right in front of me**_.._

_A young boy getting tricked into following a tall man into a back room along with a girl and three boys. One with blonde hair and gentle clear eyes and glasses..Another with brown hair and bright blue eyes. The other boy was holding to an innocent looking skinny girl with purplish eyes and he himself had a shade of red as eyes, he had purplish hair, because of the purple highlights in his black hair. Now. The one in the very back looked shy. The boy he was interested in, had crimson hair with yellowish eyes. He had freckles and a scarf covering his mouth. _

_They all followed the tall man into the room, making me run over and scream, "No! Don't fall for it!" But nothing came out._

_Then the tall man locked the door, but I passed through the solid wall, my face was wet with tears. The blind boy looked the most scared. He backed into the wall, the man's face was grinning and he raised his knife.. Cutting the boys eyes more... Picking him up, he stuffed him in a golden bear suit. Then he looked to the brown haired boy, who was at his legs, punching him. "My brother! NO! You killed HIM!" _

_He flicked him off like he was a germ, a vermin. Then stabbed through his heart. _

_"Freddy.." I mumbled.. This was Freddy._

_Freddy's eyes rolled back, tears flowing down his delicate light skin._

_After stuffing him in the brown Fazbear suit, the mans faced was covered in blood from the sibling's. His now dark eyes looked over to the frightened children hugging each other. _

_Bonnie, the black haired boy with the highlights, jumped in front of Chica. "Don't you dare touch her!" He screamed at the man. _

_All he did was snicker. Snicker.. His hand dropped the knife and he ran toward the tiny child. The child ducked under his legs and jumped onto his back, stabbing him with his pen he had in his pocket. Insane laughs filled the room as the man flipped over, causing the child to fall. _

_The kid looked up, courage in his eyes. He punched the man in the face, kicking his knee caps along with it. I could tell the man had enough and finally grabbed Bonnie's arms holding him down onto the cold hard floor, his hand covered the boy's mouth. Muffled screams and gasps came from the black haired boy. Then finally, he stopped moving. The purple bunny suit then lay there with a body of a tough soul inside of it.._

_Chica stood there, staring at the killer. Foxy was huddled in a corner. "WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME?!" She cried out to Foxy. Foxy looked furious and scared, "I'm a coward.." Chica's death was quick, since she got burned badly by the man's lighter._

_Foxy's turn.. I jumped in front of the crimson haired kid, but the man ran though me. _

_"Foxy!"_

_The scene disappeared.._

Foxy laid there, smiling.

"Mike. It was worth saving you_.." _

My hand wrapped around his like a snake. "WHY FOXY?..Why?"

"Because Mike. Isn't it obvious?... "

I shook my head quickly, "No!" Foxy's face then looked innocent, just like the boy from the vision..

"I'm a coward Mike.."

"Don't say that Foxy! Stay with me!"

His eyes were already closed, and the smile was plastered on his face.

But I heard a faint whisper.. It wasn't an imagination..

_I love you, me landlubber.._

* * *

**Wait wait**! **Don't kill me**! **Let me explain.**

**So, Foxy died, not a coward, but a brave soul.**

**~Why'd he help Mike?~**

**Well, the flashback showed the death of the five children. If you remember him huddling in the corner he was too scared to help the four children. He thought this was a chance to make up for his acts.**

**~Why were the animatronics angry at him in the first chapter/second chapter?~**

**Since he didn't help them, it was his fault they all died. Since he told them to come follow the tall mysterious man. It was his own mistake, the man said he had a years supply of pirate treasure.**

**~I'm confused, how'd Foxy die the second time? If he was already dead?~**

**Foxy wasn't dead. He was stuffed in a suit without anything cables in it, he didn't know it though, he thought he was dead like the others. But taking off the suit like he did at the end of the chapter cut him up badly. If your confused how he saved Mike's life, let me explain that too. His hook cut Mike so deep, that the blood was rushing out of him so quickly, that he was close to dying. But Foxy took the the suit, making him loose blood, and almost donate all of his own blood to the doctor's. He walked back to the pizzeria so he could have his last memory there.**

**~This is the last chapter?~**

**No. XD Get ready sooner or later for the last chapter~**

**Any other questions? Ask me in the reviews~**


	6. Chapter 6: Foxy's Anger

**I have nothing to say but, enjoy this chapter. The last one~  
**

* * *

Mike's POV:

I woke up, sweat dripped down my face. "It was a dream..? It was a dream!" Hopping off my bed, I danced around happily but then froze when I heard something off the television.

"A young man found **dead **in _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. _The old pirate mascot that did the "Bite of '87" was lying empty right next to the corpse. We do not know what happened, but we think, **Mike Schmidt** is the **culprit** of this **murder** since he was the Night Guard there."

_N-No! It wasn't me!_

"But then, Doctor Price gave us proof of him not being the suspect. The doctor said this boy was the one who donated blood to Mr. Schmidt and there was only a few minutes of life left for the crimson haired boy."

_T-Thank God..Wait. It wasn't a dream.._

For a few moments, my eyes were glued onto the screen with Foxy laying there, the smile was still on his face. "I miss you Foxy.." Turning to my watch, it was only 8.

"Wait.. It was only two hours ago?" I put on my coat and ran out the door. I didn't bother to go in my car to drive down to the pizzeria, since I was too worried about the place. The door was kicked open by myself as I peeked in. The body. Was.. Gone.

The whole time I asked myself, "Where was Foxy?" as I searched around each hallway, each corridor. Then. Footsteps.

I swung around to see a man in front of me, his face was pitch black since he was standing in the shadows. "Who are you?!" I screamed at the man, while I saw a grin form onto his face.

He stepped closer, and my eyes widened with glistening tears rapidly sliding down my pale face.

"Aye Mike, why'd you leave?"

Dashing forward, I hugged the young man. He hugged me back.

"How are you alive?!"

Foxy shook his head, then it was followed by a slight shrug, "That's what be worryin' me Michael. I don' know! I just woke up with a smile on me face, but I was then sad to not see ye there wit' me." We both stared at each other.

**Cling, clang, cling, clang.**

Both of us, spun around to see what the metal sound was, then we saw Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie come through the curtains.

"Finally find someone who loves you, Foxy? Someone to be your "first mate"?" Bonnie winked as the others laughed.

I glared at them, "Leave him alone!"

The three animatronics exchanged glances, and started to chuckle again.

Freddy stepped up, but he didn't say anything as Chica pushed him a bit out of her way. "Why don't you show me what you guys do behind the Pirate's Cove curtains?" The whole gang laughed again.

Foxy looked down sadly, not saying anything.

Then, my anger rose. I was right about to say something, but Bonnie pushed me over after jumping off stage. He pushed me down as fear flashed in my eyes.

"Stop defending that "Out of Order" Fox, kid. Stop sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

Foxy's eyes were now black as he dashed forward and pushed Bonnie over. "LEAVE MIKE ALONE! DO NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

_This is what Foxy did to try and help me when I was child!_

He bit down as his jaw went into Bonnie's purple armor. When his teeth met the metal, it went through somehow, even though he was a human now.

Bonnie's eyes started to smoke as he fell to the ground. The bear and the Chicken slowly backed away, they seemed afraid.

"Go on, run! Do not come near me again!" Foxy spit out the words to the robots, causing them to run away.

I stared at Foxy as he turned slowly around, causing his hazel eyes to look at me.

He slowly stepped forward, making my heart beat faster, but _why?_

His lips met mine as we went into a deep kiss, my arms wrapped around his body while he put his hands at my hips.

Then, when the kiss ended, he took me in his arms and walked into the office, the door shutting with a slam.

/No one's POV/

Then, a golden shadow flashed across the darkness. He sat at the door.

"Tsk, Tsk. Don't thank me for saving you?" Then the sound of thunder crashed.

"Help!"

* * *

**DO NOT. ASK. WHAT FOXY AND MIKE DID.**

**YES YES. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE LIKE, "BRUH, THEY DID WHAA? WHY YOU SHIP THEM?"**

**I dunno. XD Honestly, I think of me and my girlfriend when someone talks about Mike X Foxy. X3**

**So. There will be a sequel, so, I would be happy whoever reads this story, reads the next one. So. Follow me! So It can alert you when my next thing is out!**

**It's not far, get ready.**  
**For.**

**Golden's Storm.**


	7. WATTPAD

**Hey guys! I use wanted to say this story is now available on Wattpad. Go look up Clockworkcartman for exclusive stories! please follow me too! Thanks!**

**Sorry about Golden's Storm. I will continue it. Probably first one Wattpad, so go there!**


End file.
